More Than Time
by Doctor Professor Cootie Shot
Summary: What if Hinata was told that she could become the perfect ninja and never have to deal with people looking down on her again? A lot. Especially when the way to achieve this is being forced to do so with Sasuke Uchiha and Kurenai and the plan backfires.
1. A Mission

Hinata POV I was in the trees trying to gather up my courage. I will confess to Naruto today. _I will. I will. I will. I will. _

_I wi _" Hinata! Hyuuga, Hinata!" _Ugh!! And I almost forced myself to tell him!! So close!!_

I quickly leaped from the tree, but I stumbled amd tripped. I fell in a bush and when I finally stood, I ahd scratches on my cheeks. _Great. Just great. That makes me look completely graceful. Not clumsy at all._

I felt my face go beet-red. _Darn you emotions!! Who told you to trigger my blush! GRRR! _ When I heard someone clear his or her throat, I finally looked up. I saw my sensei, Kurenai, standing in front of me. "Hinata, you Uchiha, and I are needed in the Hokage's office for an important mission." Kurenai stated. " I need you to get Uchiha for me because I have other matters I must attend to." Kurenai continued. " H-Hai s-sensei!" I stammered.

I saw the red-eyed woman shoot off towards the outskirts of town. Then I dashed back into the more populated part of the village. I almost came to a complete halt when I was passing Ichiraku's Ramen stand. I caught a glimpse of a certain blonde-haired-blue-eyed-crush-of-mine. My heartbeat quickened.

Then, as soon as he began to turn in my direction, I continued my mad dash. I stopped on my street. _I think that Uchiha-san moved here… _I walked five or six houses (or should I say MANSIONS!!) down from mine and saw a fairly small one labeled 'Uchiha, Sasuke' on the mailbox.

I stopped. The home was painted a deep royal blue. There was a garden that had (obviously!) been ignored for _quite _a while. The windows were trimmed in white and the door was a strange, glossy, black.

I gazed at the small mansion. It was weird, but so… pretty. Somehow it enticed me. _When Hiashi-san decides I'm old enough to be on my own, I will find a home just like this. Well, except for the crappy garden. That would be different. _I slowly walked to the black door and knocked twice. I waited for exactly one minute and thirteen point five seconds.

I knocked again. Then I felt someone grab me by my shoulders and pull me into a headlock. I choked with surprise. "Who are you? Why are you here?" a deep husky voice said. " I-I am H-Hyuuga H-Hinata h-here be-because Tsunade s-s-summoned K-Kurenai-sensei, U-U-Uchiha-s-san, and I. Kurenai-s-sensei asked me to get him," I blurted. I grimaced. _Why on earth did I say that? _The hold on my neck loosened. "Hn. Hyuuga," the voice murmured.

I turned and blushed once I was freed. The stoic boy smirked, then frowned. I glanced at him, instantly feigning interest in the ground. He had changed since I last saw him, two years ago in the midst of a mission. He was taller now and, if possible, his eyes had gotten even darker and scarier. His hair was longer and had more spikes in the back. _**(A/N: Chicken Butt Hair!! That's what it is!!)**_

" You shouldn't go spouting off information that could be classified. I could've been Oorochimaru, you idiot."

I felt my face redden at his true comment. "H-h-hai U-Uchiha-san." "Hn." _Is that the only word this guy knows?!! _"The Hokage n-n-needs to see us r-r-right away,"I stammered. "Hn." _OMFG I wanna scream! Say other words!_

We arrived shortly. Kurenai was already there. Tsunade spoke. " You three have been summoned here today for a very important, top-secret mission. A very good friend of mine, he-heh, a very beautiful, extremely gifted friend of mine, made an extremely remarkable machine." She paused, laughing at an inside joke.

" This machine will make a perfect ninja! I want to test it out on you three, capiche?" Tsnade stared expectantly. "Well now, that's a challenge I'm willing to take!" Kurenai announced. "Tch. As if anyone could be a better ninja than I already am. I'll try it out, just because I know I won't change much." Sasuke said. _He is so freakin' conceited! _They looked at me. "Oh, ah, h-h-hai!" I nodded feverishly.

I am determined to be the best ninja possible. Then Neji will finally see me as his equal. Father won't be so disappointed in me. Maybe I'll even be accepted by the Elders and I can be the heiress again! And Hanabi, maybe we could be friends instead of rivals. Oh! What if I was so cool that Naruto noticed me and asked me out?! That'd take Haruno off her high horse!

Tsunade spoke. "Okay. Just be on the western outskirts of town at 0600 hours. That's where this will take place." "Hai!" we said in unison. "Dismissed!" Tsunade waved us away. I walked out of the office thinking of what was in store for tomorrow.


	2. Dreams Of Perfection

Chapter 2- Dreams of Perfection

**HIIIII People!!! I made an oopsy! I wanted to tell you in the last chapter that there are 2 people on this account. You can call me Bunny and my partner is The Blue Butterfly, but she was too lazy to make her own account so we just share. More Than Time is a story by Bunny!!!! I also would like to thank skittles08 for reviewing and putting my story on favorites and story alert as did DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls. OK well I'm ranting so here is the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, though it is every author's dream to own the show they write about.**

_Home sweet home! I am free at last! _"Hinata! Come take ChibiHanabi out for a walk. She's getting restless and might have to poop!"

_Or at least I __**was**__ free. _"Okay Father! I'm coming." I said. "NO. Come now."I sighed as I got back out of bed and put my sandals back on. Such a shame too, because I had taken them off all of thirty seconds ago. Wow, just enough time to get comfy and then forced to move.

I trotted down the stairs, stumbling, then catching my balance. Father sent a cold, disappointed glance in my direction before handing me a leash, brown paper bag, and a pooper-scooper. _Ick._ "She's waiting by the door." He mumbled. I nodded and speed-walked to the door where I saw Hanabi's puppy, ChibiHanabi, scratching and whining at the door.

I put the leash on her and opened the door. _'Why should I have to walk Hanabi's dog? It's not like she's doing anything important. Or anything at all besides pretending to be asleep until Father leaves the room and she's texting under her covers. Oh, wait that was too harsh. But, it was true. Oh, well. No-one's here to judge me. _ChibiHanabi tugged at her leash. I sighed.

She dragged me down the block towards the smallest mansion on the street. I saw Sasuke walking. _What's he doing out? _ "I could ask you the same thing, Hyuuga." _ Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?!! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!! _"Oh, ah, g-gomen, U-Uchiha-san!" "Hn." _Not again! _

" Helloooo? Anybody there?" I felt his breath on my neck, he was so close! My face reddened. He smirked. "Hn." "Ah, I-I-I have to g-go. Gomen!" I squeaked. I quickly scooped what ChibiHanabi dumped outand dragged her home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I hopped into bed once again and felt sleep envelope me quickly.

_I was in the woods in a tree with Naruto. My long waist-length hair hung down my back in a braid and we were holding hands. "You know what Hina-hime?" he whispered. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"__** (Hinata thought in the back of her mind how great it is that she isn't stuttering.) **__ "I, uh, I think. Er. Well I wanted to tell you that I…. I love you Hinata."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up smiling, even though an evil alarm clock was trying to make me deaf. I quickly rushed into my closet, pulled on a newer training outfit and ran towards the northern outskirts of the village for a date with perfection.

**Ok kiddies that's it! Read and review! Chapter three coming up!**


	3. And The Mission Begins

I saw Hokage-sama and Uchiha-san near a big weird-looking contraption under a red blanket. _Oh, wow, that is a really big blanket. I had no idea they came that big. _I jogged towards them, excited. "Good morning, Hinata! Are you ready for the best thing that will ever happen to you?" Tsunade asked, beaming. "And by that she means, are you ready to make her look really good and go home." Uchiha-san said under his breath. We both heard him, though.

Tsunade-sama scowled as Uchiha-san and I stood there very nervous and not knowing what to say to that side bar. "G-good morning, Uchiha-san, H-Hokage-sama." I said quietly and quickly. _How do I manage to do that all the time? _ Tsunade smiled and yelled, "See?!?! Aren't I a genius? Thanks to me, that problem will go away!"

I blushed feverishly. Uchiha-san rolled his eyes and said something incoherent under his breath. He walked closer to the contraption and touched the cloth. " NO TOUCHING NO TOUCHING NO TOUCHING! I WILL KILL YOU LITTLE MAN!!!!"

Uchiha-san quickly backed away saying, "Chill, grams. You act like I said I was going to claim this thing as my own and kill you." Hokage-sama shrugged and said, "Oh well. Don't touch when I say don't touch."

I saw Kurenai-sensei running towards us. " H-hello Kurenai-sensei!" I called out. " Hey, everybody. Sorry I'm late, but I had business of my own to attend to. Can we get this show on the road?" Kurenai-sensei once she had caught her breath. "We were waiting on you, remember?" Uchiha-san said like he was talking to a 5 year old. Or maybe a senior citizen. Either way it was belittling. _How dare he talk to my sensei that way!? He has no right to be like that! What a jerk!_

"Y-You shouldn't t-talk like that to Kurenai-sensei! I-its disrespectful and r-rude and completely unnecessary!" I said furiously, my face red in anger. Uchiha just looked at me like he was amused. _Oh! So you wanna be like that? This means war, you inconsiderate little jerk-faced pig! It is on! You cannot just pretend that I wasn't completely serious when I said that! It's just . . . mean!_

I made a face and stuck out my tongue at him childishly to which he rolled his eyes again. "Ahem." I heard Hokage-sama clear her throat and my face reddened when I realized that Kurenai-sensei and Hokage-sama had witnessed the side of me that never comes out. "Ah, gomen! Um, should we s-see the i-invention now?" I asked, embarrassed.

Tsunade-sama spoke first. "Uh, yeah. Okay, so as you know, this will make you perfect, if things go as planned, and if things go awry, then it's a good thing only three people are on this mission. Okay?"

Kurenai-sensei smiled and said, "Yes. That's why we are ninja of the Hidden Leaf. _We,_ unlike a certain sand village, know how to take risks." Jerk-face opened his mouth to say , "Hn. Whatever." I glared at Uchiha, then smiled and said, " I-I think we c-can handle it Hokage-s-sama."

" Okay! And now for the grand unveiling! Prepare to be amazed!" Tsunade-sama said, grinning from ear to ear. She strode over to the contraption and tugged on the cloth. "TADAHHH!!!" she shrieked.

The cloth fell to the ground to reveal a big stone box with strange symbols of all different languages all over it. Very little was in Japanese, but a lot looked Egyptian and like hieroglyphics. My mouth fell open in shock. The thing was _amazing! _"W-wow! Th-this thing is amazing! H-how did you m-make this?" I asked. "Well, lemme tell ya, it wasn't easy. When you guys get in the box, I have to perform a series of difficult hand signs to make sure this goes along smoothly."

We all nodded. Well, Kurenai-sensei and I nodded, Uchiha just, "hn"ed. Stupid jerk. "Are you all ready to go? No turning back once you step inside." We simultaneously said, "Hai!" "Okay, step inside and be stand with your hands by your side."

We stepped into the box as told. Tsunade-sama closed the door behind us. I felt a rushing wind as she performed the necessary hand signs and then everything went black.

**K ppl! Sorry I didn't update! I got the terrible disease called back-to-school-it is. Yes, I know, it sucks. I will be updating less frequently. Sorry. Plz review! That will make me update faster! I promise! K bye!**


	4. What Happened!

_**Hi random fanfiction lovers!!! OtakuBunny here!! I decided to be nice and to make up for having three short chapters in a row because of my short attention span. Here is a longer one! I think…… anyway, thanx for being faithful! Shoutout to AngieXRosy for reviewing!! And the rest of you……. Just read and review or I'm gonna end up having to pay you a little visit…. OK I'm talking too much and who knows if anybody evens reads this. BYES!!**_

The world around me seemed to spin in darkness for hours on end. I felt around to see if Kurenai-sensei or Uchiha were anywhere nearby. I felt a strong lean, but muscled arm. My left hand grabbed it while my right tried to feel for a face or hair or _something _to tell me if this was Kureanai-sensei's or Uchiha's arm. I felt a pair of eye on me and proceeded to freak out. I couldn't see who was looking at me! My hands roamed all over in a panic as the thought occurred that something may be in here besides us three. Finally, I found a head full of lush spikes. It was Uchiha. For some reason, I felt better knowing he was there with me. My hands ran through his thick hair once again. I felt something grab me by my waist and a pair of lips made contact with mine. On impulse, I slapped him.

I covered my mouth with my hands in shock. No way did I just do that! Ooooh, he's gonna be mad now. I felt my face redden as the sound of the slap echoed. I waited for an insult, comment, _something. _Nothing came. Out of nowhere, I saw a light. Uchiha's hand grabbed my arm and he pulled me towards it. The brightness hurt my eyes, so I closed them. When I opened them again, we were no longer in the box. I looked around for Kurenai-sensei. No sign of her anywhere. I heard the perverted jerk say, "Well, apparently Tsunade did something wrong." How would he know? We've barely been here for five minutes.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. There was a bright red slap mark where I had slapped him. I felt bad about it instantly. I couldn't help but to feel bad. I have been told that I am too nice for my own good, but I should be angry for Pete's sake, not feeling bad about it or apologetic at all! I then surveyed the area around the two of us. I saw a lot of trees and what looked like a village out in the distance. "It seems as if we are in a part of the forest on the outskirts of town." I murmured to myself.

I made an attempt to speak. "U-U-Uchiha w-where do you th-think we are?" Okay so maybe he was right. Tsunade must have done something wrong or else I wouldn't have stuttered just now. "Looks like we're somewhere in the forest." No way, Sherlock, I thought we were in the water. I only said that five seconds ago. "C'mon." I heard the Uchiha say as he strode towards the village. "W-Where are you going?" I asked. "Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to see if we're in Konoha like I said. Duh." I frowned and ran to keep up with him. Why does he insist that he's the mastermind who thought of that?

"Wh-what about Kurenai-sensei?" I asked. "What about her? She is agrown woman. She'll know what to do and will figure out that we went ahead without her." Silence. "This w-will take a c-couple of hours, r-right?" I asked. "Hn, maybe." We walked in silence for about fifteen minutes. I was thinking about when he kissed me. Why would he do that? We hate each other's guts. My expression was puzzled. Maybe he did it to spite me, knowing I like Naruto? Maybe because he thought we were going to die and wanted to kiss someone one last time? Maybe because he had some ort of personal thing against Sakura and knew she would sense him kissing some one else and would be heartbroken? None of my theories seem like the kind of thing Uchiha would do. So then why?

I can't take not knowing. I guess I'm going to have to ask him. I'm trying to gather up my courage, but can't bring myself to ask him. I keep looking at him. He looked at me with an irritated expression and said coldly, "If you have something to say, spit it out so I can get it over with." My face went red again. "Er, w-well, you see….." I started. "Hurry up or I'm not going to answer." He said quietly. I quickly blurted out, "Why did you kiss me when we were in the box together?" No stuttering, but just as embarrassing. He looked thoughtful in a bored kind of sarcastic way, like he was mocking my question. "Hmmm, well let's see, you only came onto me. I thought you were asking for it. I guess I was wrong." O'm'gosh he thinks _I_ came onto _him. _Oh, no! He thought I wanted him to kiss me! I was just trying to calm myself down. Perfect, the guy I like doesn't know I exist and the guy I can't stand thinks I made a move on him. Great, just great. Exactly what I wanted. Yeah.

I had to find a way to explain this to him. "Look, I-I-I wasn't 'c-coming onto' y-you. I was p-panicking be-because I felt eyes on me and f-freaked out." He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Those were my eyes, idiot. I was the only one in there besides Kurenai. And its not like anybody else would look at someone like you anyway. You're always stuttering and blushing and that's not going to get you anywhere in life. To top it off, you're stupid. Good for you." His words stung. Most of those things are true, but I am not stupid. My face went pink and I tried to force the color back so he wouldn't see it. Tears almost fell from my eyes, but I held them back as we continued to walk in silence.

_**SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying anything else. I know I was mad, but making her cry? Even I think that was a bit much. Her face looked a little pink like she was embarrassed and her pale eyes were watery. She was quieter than usual, as if she was afraid saying something else would set me off again. I thought about apologizing, but voted against it. Uchihas don't apologize. I don't know how, but we managed to walk in silence for the last two hours of our journey. We made it to the village. Looking around, I was surprised that I didn't see the usual mob of fan-girls looking for me. Good, I want them to disappear forever. I looked at Hinata and was surprised to see that she had activated Byakugan. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me warily. "I don't sense any of the familiar chakras. Not Ino-chan's, Sakura-chan's, Kiba-chan's, Shino-chan's, or Naruto-kun's." I checked and realized that I didn't sense them either, but I did sense some chakras that were oddly similar to the shinobi. Then I realized she had called everybody 'chan', save for the dobe. So Sakura wasn't lying to me when she told me everybody in Konoha had a thing for _someone. _Even Hinata.

Strangely enough, while I should've been trying to figure out whose chakra's these were, I kept thinking about how Hinata was the only girl in the village who never told me I was cute, hot , or anything. Why? Even Tsunade had to admit I was good-looking. Yet she didn't. She chose the dobe over _me_. Hn, interesting choice.

I looked at the shy Hyuuga once again. She was looking towards a building that looked similar to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. My eyes followed her gaze and I saw a head of blonde. The dobe, no doubt. "Hey Hyuuga, dobe is coming." She frowned, Byakugan still activated. "No, this chakra is different. I don't know how or why, but it is." The person was coming towards us. He wore… red. Weird. Atop his head sat a round funny looking hat. No wait…. Is that a crown? No, it can't be. The guy was in front of us now. "Newcomers, neh? Well as prince, I welcome you to the kingdom of Konohagakure. I am Prince Narutae Uzamaki. May I ask your names?" No way. I can't believe this. Why does he look exactly like Naruto? Why is his last name Uzamaki?Where are we? This can't be Konoha. We would have seen people we know by now. The guy looked at us expectantly. No doubt Hinata was thinking and be just as confused as I was.

She snapped back to reality and said, "O-oh, pardon me sir. My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. May I ask what r-region we are in?" It was amazing how she seemed to be able to match the way he talked. I don't think I will be able to adjust as easily. The prince smiled and said, " This lies on the land of the Hidden Leaf. Where do you hail from?" How would she answer that one? She covered smoothly," Oh, we come from a n-neighboring kingdom. Our ruler was v-v-very harsh and the people were c-cruel so we have j-journeyed to this new a-and f-foreign land." The prince said, "Oh that's terrible." Then looking at me, he said as an afterthought, "Oh, pardon, I almost forgot about your companion. And what is your name?"

I said calmly, "Hello, you are excused. I am Uchiha Sasuke. Pleased to meet you." "Likewise. So you are Hyuuga and Uchiha? You have family here. I will take you to them." He snapped his fingers and a horse and carriage were there in about five seconds. "Thank you, your highness." Hinata said politely. "Yes, thank you for your kindness. It is highly appreciated." I added. "Oh, do not worry about it. Come along then." We followed him to the carriage and sat as he grabbed the reigns on the horse. We were moving in no time. "Excuse me, Your Majesty?" Hinata said quietly. "Oh, please. You are the most well-mannered person I have ever met. You speak exactly how my etiquette instructor asks me to speak, but I have not yet mastered this. Call me Narutae." "O-Okay, Prince Narutae. M-may I ask w-what year it is? I-It s-seems as if I have forgotten." The prince smiled again saying, "Oh, that's fine. It happens to the best of us. The year is 1309." Our jaws dropped. WTH?!??!


	5. Chapter 5 ?

_**Sasuke's Point Of View**_

I can't believe this. How did Tsunade send us back in time? This isn't supposed to be possible. Yet here I am, following a guy who looks exactly like the dobe and says that we are in 1309. We climbed into the carriage. Okay… what now? Hinata tries to make small talk while using the old-timey language. "S-So it seems that we are in luck, S-Sasuke. We have been found by the prince of this l-land so we must be p-protected." "Hn." I replied. I don't want to talk to or about some random guy who looks like Naruto, but wears red. I admit red is better than orange, but it's a guy who looks like Naruto for Pete's sake!!! I don't know about anybody else, but I for one have had enough of the guy and his random speeches about how he is going to be the next Hokage or how he's going to marry Sakura, who has her eyes set on me, by the way.

It feels weird to say that considering he is the only person in the village who considers me a friend and not just an "associate" or as the girls back home like to imagine, "boyfriend".

Hinata furrows her brow and gives me a look that tells me to "Stop being so rude and at least pretend to be in the conversation so I can figure something out. " Yeah. Her eyes told a lot. Almost too much. She turns to Prince Narutae. "So, you are the prince of such a fair land? I envy you." He grins and says, "Many do, but it cannot be helped." The carriage pulls to a stop. "It seems as if we have arrived." We climb out of the carriage. We are surrounded by trees and a couple of yards away I see two larges houses.

One of them is white with pale lavender flowers in the yard. It has a large mahogany front door with intricate patterns carved into it. The word "Hyuuga" is engraved about the same place my eyes would line up with the door if I stood in front of it. Silver knockers hung from the door giving the home a superior look. The other house has is painted red with an eerily colored black door. The Uchiha symbol was painted on it on bright red. We walk forward.

Prince Narutae turns towards us saying, "Before I put you in the presence of your family in this kingdom, I would like to humbly invite you my castle so you will know me as well as the rest of the people of the kingdom. This is the side of me that new fellows and visitors see. Friends and family see a completely different person." He grins. Hinata looks at him with a thoughtful expression before saying, "I h-humbly accept your invitation, Prince N-Narutae. And I'm sure that my companion will too." She elbowed me in the stomach while saying that. Hard. I almost doubled over. What's wrong with just a subtle nudge? Jeez. She sent a "Do as I say or die" kind of glare in my direction. "Yeah. I accept. What she said."

We walked to the Hyuuga household and Prince Narutae rapped on it with his hand, ignoring the silver knockers. A young girl came to the door, maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. She looked exactly like Hanabi Hyuuga. Seriously. From head to toe. Freaky weird. Prince Narutae grinned. "Hey Hanaki!! How's it been? I have a family member of yours from another town. I was wondering if you think she could stay with you guys." She looked at Hinata and I as if she had seen us somewhere before, but couldn't quite remember where. "Oh, um, I dunno, Narutae. Figures that you would drop by when Dad isn't here. I guess she could come in until Dad gets home and figures something out. Oh, come in, come in! Pardon!" She ushered us into a spotless living room. She looked at me and blushed. Great. Medieval fan-girls. Doesn't that just make you wanna jump with joy? Really.

I also find it weird that so far, these people have almost the exact same names, only being different by a couple of letters. Strange coincidence we have there. Anyway, we sat down in the living room. I saw Hanaki go into the kitchen, I'm assuming to make some tea or something. Narutae grinned at me. "What?" I asked. A chirp voice that belonged to Hinata squeaked, "S-Sasuke!!! Show some r-respect!!! You are speaking t-to a prince!" Narutae chuckled. I looked at him like he was crazy, which I'm pretty sure he is.

"What are you grinning and laughing about, Blondie?" I asked rudely. Narutae grinned even wider. "I get a feeling that you and Itachiin would hate each other, that's all." I furrowed my brow. "Who the" I kept talking as I heard a kettle clang loudly, drowning out a word that would only be in a PG-13 movie, "is Itachiin?!?! That's it I'm outta here. You people are nuts." Hinata smiled at Hanaki, who had just come out of the kitchen with tea, and Narutae politely saying, "E-Excuse me. I-I'll only be a moment."

She caught up tome and started to whisper-yell. "Who do you think you are, t-treating them like that?!?! 'I'm outta here.' Pfft. Where would you even g-go? Your f-frickin' house hasn't been m-made yet, stupid! Yeesh! Th-think a little. We are screwed and will be until you stop a-acting like a baby and get o-over yourself. Now come sit down so we can h-hurry up and get back to c-current Konoha."

I smirked. Oooh, kitten's got claws. Whoa. Where did that phrase come from? I must've been hanging around Itachi's friends more than I thought. I sighed and walked back over to my seat to sit down. I sat slumped over in my seat as my favorite crazy person with constant mood-swings continued to make small talk with Narutae and Hanaki. Ugh, today is gonna be a long day.

**A/N: HI peoples!!! So so so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I just couldn't get into the feel of this chapter cause it's just a filler and I wanna hurry up and get to the good part. Sorry sorry sorry!!! I'll try to update by Saturday Dec. 19th. If not then, maybe I will on the 20****th ****or the 21****st****. I don't really know. I'll try super hard to find a regular schedule for updating stories! Bye!!**


End file.
